customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry
"We don't become heroes to be liked, we don't do it for money or glory - we do it because it's the right thing to do and call me old-fashioned but I think that's the only thing truly worth fighting for.." ~ Sentry ' Sentry' is a superhero who gained recognition in the public eye for being one of the many heroes who openly defied the Superhuman Registration Act but also condemned the violence that erupted soon after: he now works as a costumed hero who defends the world against all manner of evil, foremost amongst them is Governor - whom Sentry has fought numerous times. Origin Sentry was born a mutant and gained popularity as one of the first true superhumans to become known to the general public - starting his career in 1987 and continuing it right up until the Superhuman Registration Act was enforced in 2000, after this Sentry became a leading opponent of the act and after a two year conflict the Superhuman Registration Act was altered so that superhumans could keep their identities secret if they so desired. Sentry returned to his career as a superhero following the end of that conflict but still finds himself questioning the ways of the world and has expressed his concerns over what he sees as an increasing trend by the ISDF to give in to public fear and doubt, thus endangering the superhuman community and labelling them all as criminals despite the good he and others do for the world. Sentry is also somewhat famous for his tragic relationship with a fellow hero named Sentinel-Kid, the two shared an eventful partnership as heroes with Sentry taking Sentinel-Kid under his wing as a sidekick and the two became household names across the world until one fateful night Sentinel-Kid was murdered - the public were quick to turn on Sentry for endangering the younger mutant and Sentry himself would be haunted with the memory for the rest of his life: blaming himself for Sentinel-Kid's death and swearing never again to endanger another life. The sad story of Sentinel-Kid is a major factor as to why their are very few sidekicks in the superhuman community these days, heroes who take on sidekicks are seen as irresponsible and the story of Sentry is often told as a warning to such heroes. Despite the tragedy of his past Sentry continues to serve as a protector of the weak, defender of truth and upholder of law in the modern era and shows no sign of giving up even as he watches the world slowly begin to turn more hostile with each passing day.. Powers Sentry is the archetype of superheroes: capable stellar-flight, superhuman-strength and speed as well as having his body shielded from most attacks via a force-field that can block out physical-attacks and even deflect minor-grade psychic attacks back at his aggressors. Battle-Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 10+ (10++++ in flight) Strength: 10+++ Endurance: Infinite (due to force-field) Willpower: 10+ Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Mutants